Haiku: Bleach style
by bladescream
Summary: As the title suggests, updated whenever, with a haiku on every bleach character that you can imagine, review if u like, with suggestions Ch 7 up: Ishida, Nanao, Unohana, Hanataro, Nnoitra, T just to be safe,
1. Ichigo

So this is the start of a haiku collection, it's not much, but expect updates everyday if you like stuff likes this. I thought it was cute… anyway……… enjoy!! and if you want a character recommended, leave it in a review… and if I screw up in formatting, then please tell me, its my first time writing haikus..

Ichigo

Saving my friends, only them

Getting stronger, trust in me

I will protect you

more to follow


	2. Rukia, Orihime and Chad

Ok, since there were only 17 views **sob LOL**, I'm going to do the haikus three at a time from now on, that makes more sense than just 100 word chapters and all, plus one haiku a day isnt enough for anyone so yay!! So if I follow the wrong format, (you're right by the way red-strawberrii, I might have done it wrong, but yeah I'm a haiku noob and thanks for reviewing, you're great! ). So heres to three haikus, Rukia, Chad and Orihime, suggestions for the next ones are welcome .

* * *

Rukia

Nii-sama chained me

I can't breathe in this darkness

An orange haired savior

* * *

Orihime

I want to be strong

Be stronger for all my friends

Don't save me anymore

* * *

Chad

Lend me strength grandfather

With the world on my shoulders

I will protect all

* * *

Thanks for reading, now review please and be nice :D.


	3. Hitsugaya, Hinamori and Hisgai,three Hs?

So it's another chapter with the characters you requested, (Hitsugaya, Hinamori and Hisagi). I have to admit, I write most of these in a notebook before hand and I didn't plan on Hisagi, but I'll try my best. Oh and theres a pairing in the Hitsugaya and Hinamori haikus. And I might not put up another chapter for a while so as an added bonus, I put up your suggestions. Thanks for the reviews, red-strawberrii and torahime, (I read your story torahime and liked it a lot, and red-strawberrii thanks for pointing out what my flaws in my haikus were, I cant repost because I'm too lazy T.T but I'll try to do better in my next ones, oh and I like your hitsugaya hinamori a through z, I hope that my haikus on them do them justice). And so without further ado, heres haikus for Hitsugaya, Hinamori and Hisagi, enjoy! BTW side note; I think that hero is two syllables but I could be wrong… thanks again for your reviews.

* * *

Hitsugaya

One unique snowflake

Your special little savior

Eat watermelon

* * *

Hinamori

Sweet watermelon

Remembered him, her hero

Best on a hot day

* * *

Hisagi

Justice? What a load.

Honor? He is a hypocrite

Komamura, help…

* * *

Reviews make me squeal with glee!! I'm serious. Review if you like my story or if you think I should be happy. LOL!!


	4. Renji, Gin, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Byakuya

I know that I haven't been updating as normally as I should, but I've been swamped lately. High school drama. Sigh, it's the worst…but I'm hoping that I can update more often, except that I'm going to be visiting D.C. till Tuesday!! So yeah, wish me luck on my trip, as a bonus, I'll post five haiku's since I haven't been active as I normally should… the characters are, Renji, Gin Ichimaru, Kenpachi, Yachiru and Byakuya, (all of them are highly regarded by me, and are my favorites), character requests are still welcome.

* * *

Renji

I will be better

Your noble status is cruel

My fang reaches the moon

* * *

Gin Ichimaru

Hide into the night

Smile with glee, backstab smirking

Don't apologize

* * *

Kenpachi

Rugged steel on steel

Live to fight, don't ever say die

Taste blood

* * *

Yachiru

Look up to Ken-chan

Perch on his shoulder, watch death

Smile with my savior

* * *

Byakuya

Senbonzakura

How many times must the fool try?

Protecting Rukia

* * *

Well I like all of them, but the Byakuya one was the best to me, because you cant really tell, if he's talking about Renji or Ichigo. The kenpachi one with the yachiru one paired together is pretty good too, tell me what you think, thanks !! wish me luck on my trip? LOL


	5. Urahara, Mayuri, Yamamoto, Soifon, Aizen

OK! So…. Back for a while, I hope. My internet usage is going to be glitch at times, my parents are mad at me…. Because stupid teachers!! Don't know when!! To tell!! Their students that progress reports are coming in…. and I could have snatched it before my parents got home, but I had no prior warning TT. oh well. What's in the past is in the past. Blah, so long story short, ima be frozen from the internet, for, perhaps, about a month. I'll be on periodically at times, but it serves to differ on how long I can… yeah… so anyway….

Next up is URAHARA !! :D and Mayuri, Yamamoto, Soifon, and Aizen. So yeah!! I'm disappointed with Urahara's though, somehow I can't seem to make my favorite character in the series have a haiku worth it justice…, (for soifon, I used the word taijutsu from Naruto, even though I dislike it; I needed a word for fighting or something).

* * *

Urahara

Masked soldiers grouped up

Evil and good creator

Atoning for sin

* * *

Mayuri

Heart of uncaring

Brilliant with freaky mind

Impure intentions

* * *

Yamamoto

Commanding presense

Head of the shinigami

Fire shows no mercy

* * *

Soifon

Two hit instant death

Personality matched

Taijutsu master

* * *

Aizen

Man of illusion

Shatter your reality

Cold heart, no feeling


	6. Ikkaku Matsumoto Tousen Ukitake Shunsui

Well, back to another haiku shish kabob, and thanks to my two fav reviewers, red-strawberrii and momo21, (thanks also for that word, hakuda, just pretend that its replaced, they're basically three syllables anyway, I might change it later, if I'm not lazy that is XD) ahnd, well this next collection is going to be about Ikkaku, Matsumoto, Tousen, Ukitake and Shunsui, (I'm running out of pre-made haiku's, gonna have to think soon T.T) LOL well and anyway, hope you enjoy! (Recommendations for which character to be next are still available and appreciated, im running out of ideas .)

* * *

Ikkaku

Live to fight fight fight

Strain to fight, every sweat drop counts

Fight to live, every day

* * *

Matsumoto

Gleefully happy

Drink sake, party around

Hiding broken hearts

* * *

Tousen

Sit atop heaven

Fight for justice truthfully

I'm no hypocrite

* * *

Ukitake

Only two of twin swords

The face of integrity

Damn his hacking cough

* * *

Shunsui

His sweet Nanao chan

Drinking sake, laughs out loud

A book on his head

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and if you couldn't tell, Tousen's was a direct relation to Hisagi's; I thought that was pretty fun to do . Till next time, don't be afraid to hit the review button….


	7. Ishida, Nanao, Unohana, Hanataro Nnoitra

Thanks to momo21 and anihana for the reviews, they cheered me up (oh yeah, btw anihana, I think I've got the basic concept more down, next time, they'll be better for sure) so yeah, but I'm going to take a small break from this story, because I've been neglecting my GinxOC story, so yeah… I'll be back, this hasn't been abandoned, (real reason's that I'm running out of ideas and fresh characters, recommend some I haven't done? ) so enjoy so far what will be the last for some time, not too long I hope…

Characters will be: Ishida (CANNOT believe that I haven't done one of him yet…), Nanao, Unohana, Hanataro and Nnoitra.

* * *

Uryu Ishida

Last of the Quincy

Honor and pride all he knows

Hates shinigami

* * *

Nanao

Smacks his head with books

Why, why do I work for him?

Confusion at him

* * *

Unohana

Motherly aura

Healing soul society

Could make you frightened

* * *

Hanataro

Helps tend to many

So don't tease me about strength

You might get hurt after

* * *

Nnoitra

Dispicable girl

Filthy little pushover

Is it hate or love?

* * *

As you can tell, I like NnoitraXNel it's cute to me XD

Don't be scared to hit the review button, I like them reviews


End file.
